SeekerTale
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Chara and Frisk are Seekers, people who take Odd Jobs that normally involve the supernatural. After taking a mysterious job, they are suddenly confronted by a bigger mystery then they have ever known about. They also run the risk of being wrapped up in the start of a second Monster-Human War. (Not good Summary, Just read the story.)


_Okay so this is based off of an original fiction I'm working on. It will take some of the lore from that fiction and combining it with Undertale lore. Anways, I'm not going to spoil anything about this, but it is really good. I also have to modify everything about this._

 _The AU of this is going to be called **SeekerTale,** which ironically is part of what the title of the story I'm currently working on is called. It's called Odd Jobs: Seeker Tales. Anyways lets get on with this story  
_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, All rights go to Toby Fox, this is a fanmade production made for entertainment purposes. No money is being made off of this.**_

 _ **Line Break**_

I never thought the job would be like this. I so wasn't prepared for this. Nope, not at all. Currently I was running down the hallway of an old abandon school building. I suddenly realized why I hated this job. Checking my cell, I quickly press the number I had on speed dial hoping that she would pick up.

"Yeah, Chara here." A deep female voice states. Her tone is calm and I growl in my head. At least one of us is having an easy time with this.

"Chara tell me that you almost have everything prepared?" I question. Just as I turned the corner of the hallway; I give a little shriek as an arrow of ice soars pass my head taking a few strands of my hair. It shatter spraying freezing shards around as it comes in contact with a wall. Nope, I was not ready for this.

"You okay there Frisk? That didn't sound good." Chara asked on the other end of the phone.

I roll my eyes at the question. "Oh, of course I'm okay." Sarcasm laces my voice. "A freaking skeleton not like Sans and Papyrus tried to skewer me with an arrow made of ice." I listen as she gives a laugh; causing my eyes to narrow in annoyance. She is so freaking irritating. She gets the easy job of preparing the ritual; meanwhile I'm stuck with bones here trying to kill me.

I've already made up my mind that this is the last that Chara is going to chose the job. This makes it the sixth or is it the twelfth time that we had to deal with a Demon of some kind. I've kind of lost count to tell you the truth. This time the job was to deal with a Demon that inhabited a skeleton. Of course when that happens it becomes a Lich. Meaning until we exorcise the Demon from the skeleton it was impossible to destroy. Lichs were different from Sans and Papyrus because unlike those two Lichs weren't made up of magic.

"Anwyas to answer your previous question, I'm just adding the finishing touches right now. You might hurry up before you become rock candy." She gives a chuckle at her bad joke and I twitch. She did not just use that joke.

My mind goes into overdrive. I had to think of a way to get ot the gym without actually being killed. Remembering the layout of the old school building, I realize that I'm coming to a dead end. This wasn't good, absolutely not good. Quickly flicking my head back and forth, I decide that now would be the perfect time to take a leap of faith.

Jumping through the window, the wind rushes through my hair before I land, stumbling. I hiss as pain shoots through my ankle, but I mostly ignore it. I didn't have time to actually heal it right now. After we dealt with the demon, then I would. Quickly I take off towards the gym that stood on the other side of the track field.

Bursting through the gym doors, I find Chara standing on the stage. A very large sigil was drawn on the gorund. Okay, I must say that for not having any Witches blood in her veins, Chara did a very good job. I could feel the magic that was coming from the sigil.

"So, does this mean we are ready?" I question her as I quickly join her on the stage. She nods mumbling under her breath as she reas the lines that are in the book she has in her hands. It's an old book, with the cover made from animal hide. It was my grimoire; a gift from my mother.

The lines of the sigil start to glow as the doors to the gym are blown off of their hinges. The Lich shambles in only to freeze in pain. The sound of bones cracking can be heard and I watch intently as the skeleton is shattered revealing the Demon.

"Oh for the love of..." I say staring at the Demon. It wasn't just any Demon, but one that looked like a centipede. I hate those things, in fact you wouldn't be able to get me to fight this thing no matter what you tried. Centipedes are so gross and nasty.

"So… do you want to deal with this, or should I be the one to deal with this?" Chara questioned. I shake my head frantically.

"No! No way in all the hells am I going to go anwhere near that thing." She gives a snort, shaking her head as a smile edges on her face. Taking one last look at me, she walks off the stage.

"Fine you big baby. I'll deal with this thing. Then we'll meet with the client, get paid, head back home, and probably have to listen to Papyrus complain about how he is getting no recognition." She says. I glare when she said the big baby comment. It's not my fault that I have a fear of Centipedes. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even partnered with her.

Chara gives the Centipede Demon one of her infuriating smirks that never fails to make her opponents go mad with rage. It was smirk that seemed to say that she was infinitely better then them; that they were lower then the dirt under her feet. "Well look at you, all disgusting looking." She taunts cuasing me to sight. The Centipede Demon clicks and hisses sending chills down my spine and making me shake at the noises that it was making.

Ugh, I really hate centipedes. Really, really, hate them. The Demon opens its mouth, revealing rows of pointy (and might I add, deadly) razor sharp teeth. A green liquid drips to the ground, burning away the wood flooring. Its many legs move, making me feel nausea. I scrunch my nose up in disgust. A gasp leaves my mouth as a long thing is shot from its mouth. It was like what mosquitoes have, a proboscis I think its called.

It impales Chara right through the middle of her chest. She falls back, blood spalshing against the ground. I just watch with unconcerned eyes as she lays there. There was a reason I normally let Milly deal with the more dangerous targets. "Enough playing dead." I say my voice laced with a slight edge to let Chara know that I'm irritated and exhausted.

"You weren't even worried about me, were you Frisk?" She questioned from the ground. I roll my eyes, huffing.

"Of course not, I'm already use to you pulling off this stunt." I tell her. She gives a laugh, before grabbing the proboscis. She begins to put strength in her arms, before she tears it off with a sound very similar to ripping fabric. The Centipede Demon gives a screech nearly shattering my ear drums. Black blood sprays out coating Chara. She gags as she stands up the proboscis still impaling her.

"Ugh! I think I got some in my mouth!" She makes an exaggerated gagging sound, causing me to smile.

That smile grows wider when she turns to look at me. "I guess that means you won't have to be fed tonight." I tell her. Her emerald green eyes widen in horror.

"What?! That's not funny Frisk!" She shouts. I wave my hand, indicating that there was still something that Chara had to do. She sighs, shaking her head and mumbling. In the next moment Chara pulls the proboscis out, before twirling it around and then holding it like a javelin. She throws it and the proboscis impales itself into the Demon's head, causing it to fall to the ground. We watch as it slowly begins to dissolve into a black mist. "There are you happy Frisk?" She questioned. Is tanding getting a thinking look on my face.

For a minute Chara looks like she's worried that I wasn't really happy with her, but when then a large smile comes onto my face. "Yeah, I guess you did a good job. You get to be fed when we get back to the hotel." I tell her. The smile that lights up her face is huge.

Later after we had gone to meet up with the client, we had returned back to the hotel. It wasn't a cheap hotel, but it wasn't expensive either. It was perfect for staying for a night; which is what we were going to be doing. The new would head back home.

Currently I was on the bed that was pushed near the window. My eyes were closed and I was listening to the running shower. Chara had opted to wash the Centipede Demon's blood out of her hair which was a good move. It was starting to smell rather horrible. Like cat vomit mixed with rancid meat. It wasn't long before the shower turned off. A few minutes later Chara stepped out wearing only a towel. I wonder if it says something that I'm already used to this. She walks over to my bed and I feel it dip from her weight as she gets onto it.

Opening my eyes, I stare at her. Her dark brown colored hair was slightly more darker from the water. I sigh, sitting up. I knew what she wanted and it didn't really surprise me at all that she wanted this. I haven't fed her in a while, meaning that she was worried that her SOUL would shatter. "I'm guessing you're hungry." I say.

Chara nods her head. "Yeah, it's been awhile since I've been able to feed." She confirms. Shaking my head I give her a weary smile before reaching into my suit case. Inside was a dagger. Not a traditional dagger, but more ritualistic. The type of dagger that one would use for spells that require blood. It was sharp enough to cuth through the nerves quickly so that one wouldn't have to feel pain.

Picking the dager up, and pulling it out of its sheath reveals it to have a curved almost crescent moon like blade. It gleams in the light and finally I sigh dragging it across the palm of my hand. As I do so, I can feel the blood already starting to well up from the wound.

Chara grabs my hand, bringing it to her mouth. Her tongue traces across the cut causing me to fidget and blush. No, I'm not a masochist, I've just gotten used to this. It's amazing how a body can adapt.

In case you're wondering, Chara isn't a vampire. Vampires could feed off any being with blood. Plus vampires could still die if you decapitate them, light them on fire, expose them to sunlight, shoot them with bullets infused with holy water, or stab them through the heart with a stake. No, Chara couldn't die at all. You could chop her into little pieces and she would still be alive. Also Chara can eat actual food, and needs a specific type of blood or meat to keep her SOUL from actually shattering.

Chara is what you would call a Forbidden, a Human who has consumed the flesh or drank the blood of a Demon. The Forbidden are immortal, unable to die. The price for this though is that they have to consume Demonic blood or flesh. If they drink the blood of a powerful Demon then they will be bound to that demon as a servant.

I'm not really a Demon, but notice how I said Demonic blood, not Demon blood. I'm what you would call a Fiend, the offspring of a Witch and a Demon. I'm able to use magic, more resilient then a normal Human, and have a whole bunch of other benefits. Chara has been using my blood to keep her SOUL from shattering and her becoming a Shadow, a heartless killing machine that used to be one of the Forbidden.

Finally Chara pulls away from my hand. Not a trace of blood resided on her face. At least she wasn't a messy eater. "Let's get to sleep, I'm sure Sans will want to know about how this job went." I tell her. Chara nods, and we settle in for bed. Tomorrow we would report Papyrus and Sans about the job.


End file.
